Friendship and Love
by Lydia2
Summary: Tag to Ascension. After Sam returns at the end, she faces her friends. Possibly slight AU


Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1. Please don't sue.  
  
This is my epilogue to Ascension and my first Stargate fic. Please, please review.  
  
Sam stumbled through the gate, her eyes blurred by unshed tears. Orlin had just saved her and her people, possibly sacrificing his own ascended life in the process, though in truth she had no clue how any of that worked. All she did know was that she was likely to be arrested and court-martialed the moment she set foot in the SGC. And at first she thought that was what had happened as hands reached out to grasp her arms. Then she blinked the moisture away and saw the concerned faces of her teammates and General Hammond. Daniel and Jack were both grey-faced with worry and fatigue but they steadied her trembling legs.  
  
As soon as she found her balance, however, she freed one arm momentarily to salute her superior officers. She was still half-afraid the general was going to have her hauled off to the brig so she was startled out of her gloom by his brief smile.  
  
"At ease, Major. Colonel, Doctor, assist her to the briefing room. Don't speak to anyone on the way."  
  
Jack managed to smile at her as he wrapped his arm around her waist for better support. "Don't worry, Carter," he muttered into her ear as he pulled her arm over his shoulder and Daniel did the same on her other side.  
  
She was even more surprised when she realized she did need the help. She had been running on sheer adrenaline, which seemed to have abandoned her. With their aid, she got her shaking legs moving in the direction her friends steered her, though her eyes clouded up again. She gave up on trying to see and just let them direct her and her subconscious memories of the layout of the complex guide her on steps.  
  
Nonetheless, she was amazed at how quickly they arrived at their destination. She sank gratefully into her usual seat, wondering if this would be her last opportunity to do so. She was jerked from her depressed musing by Jack's voice.  
  
"Carter. Sam! It's alright! Look at me, Sam."  
  
She blinked hard and then focused on him. "Sir?"  
  
"Sam, you aren't in trouble."  
  
Just then, General Hammond entered the room. "He is precisely correct, Major."  
  
Jack and Sam both leapt from their seats instinctively at his voice, though the colonel simultaneously shot out a steadying hand in her direction.  
  
"At ease. First of all, Major Carter, you will no doubt be relieved to know that due to the hacking abilities of certain persons who aren't to be named, your records have been cleared of the unadvised psych tests you were administered. Second, Simmons has been banned from this base and sent on his way with a reprimand. Third, you are to receive commendations from the president for your excellent handling of the unauthorized alien visitor you hosted in your house."  
  
Sam gaped at him until her CO reached out to close her sagging jaw. "Sir, I..."  
  
"On a less official note, go home with Jack. Your house is still being cleaned of bugs and the mess in your basement. I am giving SG-1 leave for the next week so you'd better use it for food, rest, and relaxation. Dismissed." On that he exited the room before either soldier could stand.  
  
With a light smirk on his face, Jack turned to her and said, "Well, Major, you heard the man. Would you prefer pizza, Chinese, Italian? Oh, and you and Teal'c are invited along as well of course, Daniel."  
  
She stared at him unblinking for a long moment as his words and the general's filtered through her. When they were finally fully processed, she rose to her feet. "You choose, sir." She stared at her feet as she remembered the hurt in Jack's eyes when he had brought over pizza and she had shut him out. She was ashamed of her rejection of him and feared to meet his eyes, afraid they might hold scorn, though she knew she deserved no less.  
  
Jack's hand gently lifted her chin and she realized that Daniel had already left the room so the two of them could be alone. "Sam? What's wrong?" He paused and then asked, "Do you miss Orlin?" He stared into her eyes and she was forced to find a truthful answer.  
  
"Yes...and no. He was nice enough, and he did save us, but as I told him, I don't love him romantically. And some of his attitudes really rubbed me wrong. I-I'm sorry if I hurt you."  
  
He sighed and moved his hand to brush the hair off her face. Then in one of his rapid mood changes, he said, "You know me, short term memory. Oh, yeah, dinner. How about pizza?"  
  
Sam smiled in genuine good humor at the man who was her commanding officer, but more importantly was her friend and took his hand. "Good idea, sir. Thank you for the invitation."


End file.
